Blessed
by Yzak Lover Extrodinaire
Summary: Abandoned. What happens when the Le Creuset team finds a 15 year old girl? What happend that night with Blue Cosmos? And what is her strange power to heal? Is she really Blessed? And what relations does she have with Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha?
1. Nightmare Come True

**Chapter 1: Nightmare Come True**

**Okay this is my first attempt at a Gundam SEED fic... well Gundam SEED is my favorite anime... hugs Gundam SEED DVD's This fic is an YzakXOC fic... so if you don't like Yzak don't read it! Yzak my fav character blushes yes so this is a fic were Yzak and Dearka AREN'T a pairing... I like Yaoi but not when Yzak is involved... well this chapter is a prologue... so read it carefully... well On with the Chapter .. Oh and to those who all ready reviewed don't worry I kept your previous reviews! So you don't have to review this chapter again.. I would like it if you did but it's not necessary To those who didn't review you WILL AND MUST! Well on with the Story! (redid the chapter cu'z of mistakes!)  
**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**C.E. 71 ZAFT control territory near the ocean. **

Abandoned. When I was little my adoptive parents found me in the forest close to where our home is. I was tree years old. Truth is I don't remember much before I was found. One thing I'm sure of though: my birth parents are dead. But the last thing about them that I remember is the sound of guns, screams of pain, blood everywhere and being pushed into a hollow tree were I was told to not come out until I heard nothing. I'm pretty sure it was my mother who told me that. I don't remember her face or my fathers. When my adoptive parents found me I was surrounded by the dead. Bodies everywhere. None of them were able to be identified they weren't recognizable. All I know is they were massacred.

That was 12 years ago. I'm 15 now. I'm a coordinator. My adoptive family loves me very much. I'm the oldest. I have a little sister that's three. Her name is Naoko and I have a little brother that's five his name is Goku. My adoptive father is an engineer. He specializes in mobile suits. My adoptive mother is also an engineer, just like my father her field of expertise is mobile suits. Also both of them know a lot about war weapons. My adoptive family are all coordinators just like me. My real name is Sachi Hibiki. Sachi means blessed. The only reason my adoptive parents know my real name is because I had I name tag around my neck when I was found. I still wear it as a memento to my real parents. It's a name tag with the name Mendel Colony on it. My adoptive parents seem to know what that place is but I don't and I can tell they don't want to tell me.

I have shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes and my skin is lightly tanned. Two months after I was found strange things started happening I could heal injured people, but at my own expense. I would be weak for a few days or weeks, with a high fever, depending on how bad the wound(s) I healed was. But I could not bring back the dead. Mother said that when I healed someone my eyes would narrow and only my pupil would show. Also she swore she saw wings when I used my 'powers'. But... this strange power brings misfortune I hardly think that I am blessed. Now lying here covered in the blood of the people who loved me for all these years when no one wanted me, and my own blood, I can't help but think of what happened only a few hours ago...

**FLASHBACK**

_It was about two in the morning when I first heard it. Footsteps and the clicking of guns. I got up and woke Mother, Father, Goku and Naoko. When we heard the door being forced opened Father told me to go into 'that' place and take the little ones and escape._

"_But what about you?" I asked. He and Mother just smiled and said that even if they did die we would be safe and that was all that mattered.__He and Mother_ _went downstairs ,but not before giving me a gun, I had been trained with many types of weapons in case something would happen and I would need to defend myself. Father and Mother also had guns. After a gentle prod in the back telling me to head out the back entrance the little ones and I ran out of the house. Then we heard it screams and the shouts of pain. Also I heard ' FOR OUR BLEU AND PURE WORLD!'. That's when I remembered. All those years ago on the night were my real parent's died I remembered hearing that too. Then they came upstairs. I could still hear my parent's downstairs, so these ones must've got past Mother and Father. I told the little one's to hurry up and we made our way outside. _

'_That' place was hidden only Father, Mother and I knew were it was. Outside I saw Father and Mother. So they managed to escape the house like we did. But my ray of hope didn't last long. I saw Mother being shot and then Father. I screamed as did the little ones. Goku managed to escape my grip and he made his way as fast as he could to our parent's fallen bodies. Only to be killed a few feet away from them! Naoko thankfully didn't try to get to Father, Mother and Goku she was too shocked and scared to move. But I wasn't. I had come to expect this. Blue Cosmos I knew to be persistent bastards._

_I picked up Naoko. 'That' place was near to were Father, Mother and Goku's bodies were. Great. I ran. I knew that they would all be aiming at us. I held Naoko as close to my body as I could, I wouldn't let her die. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Bullets came from every side. I dodged a few of them. Years of martial arts helped. But my luck could only last so long... I was shot in the leg. I fell. Naoko screamed in terror she seemed to know what was going to happen. They go closer. They killed Naoko right in front of me, she had rolled out of my arms when I fell. Then they turned there attention to me. They didn't use guns. They used knives. I was slashed__across both arms and across the chest then they left me there to bleed to death. Probably because they wanted at least one of us to suffer for a while before dying.  
_

_I crawled to Naoko's body to see if she was still alive. She wasn't. Tears formed in my eyes I dragged my body to Goku's last resting place. He too was dead. The tears fell. Now to Mother and Father I knew their fate even before I got to their bodies. Dead. This I knew was the second time in my life something like this had happened. And this time I would remember it. If I lived that is. I hoped with all my might that I would die. I didn't want to live anymore. Even being blessed with this power I couldn't bring myself to heal my injuries. I just couldn't. I apologized to Mother and Father for not doing as they wished. I couldn't protect their children like they had asked. This is how I repaid their generosity. By failing to fulfil their last wish. I apologized to Goku and Naoko as well. Because of me they would never get to live their lives to the fullest and have families. All because of me..._

**END FLASHBACK **

I got up and made my way slowly, my wounds leaking blood with every movement, to 'that' place. By 'that' place it meant the place were 'it' was hidden. I got to the fake tree and I entered the password in the password pad. About twenty meet away form the fake tree the ground opened up and up rose a mobile suit. My adoptive parents and I spent three years developing it. It has an N-Jammer Canceler. And can transform into two mobile armor forms. It has wings at the back. It's white, blue, red and black. It also had two railguns on it's hip section and two plasma beam cannons on it's shoulders. Two beam sabers. Two beam rifles that could combine to from a more powerful anti-mobile suit and anti-ship gun. And an anti beam shield with the latest beam shield emitter. And it's wings doubled as a Dragoon system. Atmospheric flight possible with or without it's wings deployed. Needless to say it was the ultimate weapon. Most of this technology wasn't even possesed by the PLANT's yet let alone the Earth Forces. It's name is Eternity. I was about to get into the cock-pit to destroy it so that no one would ever be able to use it for the wrong reasons, but then I couldn't feel my body anymore. It was like I didn't even have a body. I sank to my knees the blood still dripping and I fell to the ground on my stomach, unconscious.

**AT ZAFT'S CARPENTERIA BASE**

Commander Le Creuset had just gotten word that there had been a Blue Cosmos attack in ZAFT territory. It was close to Carpenteria. Looks like he would have to send his team to investigate as well as a ship. The four elites were to sortie in there mobile suits and make sure it was safe before the ship got there. From the coordinates he got it was close to the ocean. He had already called for his team ten minutes ago. It was about 4 am. He heard a knock at his door and told them to enter. After they saluted and he told them to be 'at ease' he told them about there mission.

"There had been an attack. By Blue Cosmos in ZAFT territory. We want you to investigate. We know that a family of coordinators live there. So I want you to depart immediately. You will sortie in your mobile suits and make sure the area is secure before the ships get there. And by ships I mean our helicopters. (The helicopter things that carried Athrun's Aegis before they dumped it). Do you understand? This mission is of great importance. You are to leave immediately."

All four pilots saluted him. He gave them the coordinate and a report on the family and they left. Twenty minutes later he saw the four captured units leave on GUULS.

**Ok I know I copied Freedoms colors and the look but it's NOT Freedom you'll see. Sachi's mobile suit capabilities are a mix of the Freedom, the Strike-Freedom (Gundam SEED DESTINY) as well as Gaia and Abyss (again see Gundam SEED DESTINY) Oh and this story takes place in C.E.71 Well tell me what you think! PLEASE! The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can! REVIEW PLEASE! Well till next time REVIEW!**


	2. Found and Alive

**Chapter 2: Found and Alive**

**Wow... I'm getting good reviews! Even if there are only 3 so far... XD! Well thank you to all those who reviewed! It makes me very happy! Anyway in this chapter... well you'll see I am not going to ruin it for you! Anyway on with the Chapter! Oh and to Writer of Dreams... Yzak doesn't like naturals because of the War how would you feel if an entire race hated you and wanted you dead?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**C.E. 71 ZAFT control territory near the ocean. (Once again) **

Athrun, Dearka, Nichol and Yzak had landed there mobile suits maybe 10 minutes ago at the coordinates they had been given by Commander Le Creuset. After taking out their guns they made there way to the house that was visible in the distance.

When they got there they hadn't expected to see four inanimate bodies. Maybe badly injured but not dead. Carefully they made there way to the bodies of what appeared to be the parents. Weary because there could be people hiding in the bushes waiting to come out and shoot them. Athrun and Nichol bent down to check the pulse of the two adults. They didn't have any. During that time Yzak and Dearka had moved to the bodies of the little boy and the little girl. No pulse either.

"Damn... this makes no sense..." said Dearka "I mean how could they be killed so easily?"

"Never mind that now... there are supposed to be five people living here according to the report Le Creuset gave us. But there are only four here..." replied Athrun.

"Well let's start looking. I mean they can't of gotten all of them there must be at least one of them that survived." reasoned Nichol

Yzak had been unusually silent. Looking around they saw that he wasn't there. Still cautious of enemy forces they looked around. All that could be seen was the outline of something very big. Carefully they called out. (A/N: Well as careful as you can be if your Dearka!)

"YZAK!" called out Dearka. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" shouted back Yzak coming out of the shadows of the large unidentified object. He was pale. And not his usual pale but very pale. "I found our missing 'person'. " he whispered.

They had never seen Yzak act like this. Usually he was cocky and confident not to mention he always had something to say about the way Athrun choose to lead the team. But looking at him now you saw someone completely different. He was pale and you clearly saw fear in his eyes. Athrun, Dearka and Nichol ran over to were Yzak was and he showed them the 'person' he mentioned. It was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She was laying on her side in a pool of her own blood. Her pyjamas were also covered in blood as well as parts of her face and most of her hands and forearms.

Athrun turned her over on her back and saw a long and deep cut across her chest and a deep gash on each of her arms there were also minor scratches and bruises on her legs. Gasping as did the other three Athrun checked her pulse. Nothing at first and then he felt it. The pulse was there but just barely. Still alive. Nichol was right at least one of then survived but if they didn't get her a doctor soon she wouldn't last much longer.

"Tell the helicopters that this area is all clear! Tell them to get here as fast as possible!" ordered Athrun.

As soon as those words left his lips Dearka did as he ordered.

"There on there way. They said maybe 5 to 10 minutes before they get here." replied Dearka.

"That might be too late..." replied Athrun in a worried tone.

The girls breathing was labored and she was very pale. The wound across her chest and the slashes on her arms were slowly dripping blood. Suddenly she shivered. Dearka was about to go and get her a blanket when, in the distance, he saw and heard the helicopter getting closer to them. Two minutes later it landed and the girl was put on a stretcher. After they put her in the helicopter they told Athrun, Nichol, Dearka and Yzak that Commander Le Creuset wanted them back at Carpenteria.

"What about these bodies?" asked Dearka.

"They will be brought to the base when the second helicopter arrives our top priority is to make sure that this girl survives." replied the man on the right whom Dearka and the others had never bothered to learn his name. Behind the man Dearka saw two other men getting out of the helicopter with some body bags. It was obvious that they were going to stay there and get the bodies ready for transportation back to Carpenteria. When the men gave a thumbs up to the man and the helicopter took off. (A/N: sorry if this is crappy..)

"Alright let's get going ... I don't like being near these bodies so much.." said Nichol with a small shiver. He was always sensitive about death. (A/N: I don't know if that's true but he is a little young to be around death ... you know battlefields)

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak nodded and got into there Mobile Suits and they left the area and got back to Carpenteria ten minutes later.

**Four Hours Later**

It had been four hours since Yzak and the others had gotten back to the base. After they got changed and had their lunch, since they knew it would be a while before they could see the condition of the girl, they made there way to the infirmary. Athrun pressed the button on the speaker telling the doctors that they wanted to see the girl. The doctors response wasn't very reassuring:

"Were still bandaging her wounds and such. You won't be able to see her for at least 2 more hours." said one of the doctors in a breathless voice.

"All right then..." said Athrun in a disappointed and worried tone.

For three hours they waited at the door sitting on the padded waiting benches, occasionally leaving and coming back.

**Sorry for deleting the story and re-posting it! AND sorry for not updating for a while... been busy! Seeing as some of us still have school! (hint hint nudge nudge if your reading this and you know who you are! Well at least I hope you do!) Oh and sorry for the cliffy ! Writers block happens to all of us... (cries) Well I hope to get more reviews this time! Thanks to all the readers and TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW! (once again hint hint nudge nudge!) Well thanks for reading and I would like reviews! (begs like Akira in Crescent Moon) Well see ya next time! Sayonara!**


	3. Awake in a Strange Place

**Chapter 3: Awake in a Strange Place**

**HELLO! So sorry for not updating when I said I would…. I feel sooooo bad! Well I've been busy with school and stuff not to mention my martial arts lessons and my job. So now that I'm back I shall try to update as much as I can. Expect to have more updates during the March Break. I'll try to make this one as long as I can. But don't expect much. Well let's start shall we? **

After another hour of waiting the door to the infirmary finally opened. Out came a tired looking doctor who was drying off his hands with a towel. Behind him were the other doctor's who gave them a nod and left in the direction of the sleeping quarters. Immediately Nichol stood up and asked the doctor what everyone wanted to know:

"So is she alright? Can we see her?" Nichol was speaking in an anxious worried voice. He was also a little to close to the doctor for his taste and his voice was a little louder than he would have liked.

After putting some distance between himself and a worried Nichol the doctor answered:

"We finally stabilized her. She'll be in the infirmary for a while though. Her wounds were very deep, too close to her vital organs if you ask me, she'll be asleep for a while. During her treatment she woke up and started to fight back so we drugged her. The drug should wear off in an hour of two but I don't expect her to wake up for at least two days. You can go and see her but be careful there's a lot of equipment."

"Yes sir!" all of them answered in unison. They where eager to see the girl.

After the doctor was out of site they went in and what they saw was a shock. The bed were the girl was lying was in the far corner. Many machines surrounded her, beeps coming from them every few seconds, she had an oxygen mask on and her breathing was deep and shallow. The parts of her body that weren't covered with the plain white blanket were covered with bandages. Her head and her arms where heavily bandaged. As they got closer they saw that her eyes where rimed with black. Most likely from tiredness. Suddenly she stirred, mumbled something and became still once more.

After sitting with her for a few hours, Athrun Nichol, Dearka and Yzak decided it would be better to take turns to sit with her until she wakes up that way if something happened at least one of them would be there and they wouldn't get behind in there work.

Looking at her bedside table they saw something silver and shining from the light coming for the window. Yzak stepped closer and picked it up. It was a tag hanging from a silver chain. It greatly resembled a military ID tag. Looking more closely he saw that it said Mendel Colony on it in fancy letters and it had there logo on the front. Turning it around he saw a name. Sachi Hibiki. After showing it to the others he put it back were he had found it. They decided that once the girl woke up they would question her about her ties to the Mendel Colony. Nichol decided he wanted to sit with the girl first. Then it would be Athrun, then Yzak and finally Dearka. They would each sit with her for 3 hours at a time.

After three days of taking turns to sit with the girl, who they decided to call Sachi until she woke up and they could ask her name seeing as they weren't sure if that tag had her real name on it or not, Yzak was taking his turn sitting with her.

Suddenly she started to move.

_(Sachi's POV)_

"_Ugh… everything hurts. Where am I?" I thought._

_ I opened my eyes slowly cringing at the bright light. Blinking a few times I tried to focus my eyes. Finally I succeeded. I saw a boy with silver hair and blue eyes looking at me with a shocked expression. He got up and left in a hurry. I didn't care. I tried to sit up but couldn't because of a sharp pain in my chest and arms whenever I tried to move. I cried out at the sudden pain and laid back down. I looked around and I vaguely registered that I was most likely in an infirmary. I heard a door open and hurried footsteps. Suddenly I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they where saying. Then more footsteps and I saw a woman looking at me. Most likely a nurse. Her lips were moving but I still couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Even though I wanted to stay awake and find out where I was and why I was here my body wasn't listening. My eyes closed and before I fell asleep again I heard it. Gunshots, screams of pain and that battle cry: For our Blue and Pure World! And lastly I heard a strange voice. Probably a little girl's voice. It said one word. Nee-chan!_

**Well there you have it! I'm going to stop here. It's 4:30 and I'm still in my P.J,'s so alas I must go and get dressed so that's all I can write for now! Sorry if it was too short! And also I hope I didn't make any errors I re-read it but couldn't find any. I'll update as soon as I can but only if I get REVEIWS! evil laugh So now review and you'll get an update that much sooner! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Living

**Chapter 4: Living**

**Ok so I know that most of you will probably be pissed since I haven't updated in how long... It's been more than a year that's for sure. But I'll try my best to keep updating since I know that this story has a lot of potential. Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! **

Two days had passed since Sachi had woken up for that brief moment. The doctors had been keeping a close eye on her and said that she was recovering well given the circumstances. Athrun, Dearka, Nichol and Yzak kept taking turns sitting with her but they also had their military work to do so they weren't with her at all times. Sachi had been at Carpenteria for about a week. Her family's bodies were being kept in the bases's morgue until she could decide what she wanted to do with them.

The door to the infirmary opened and Dearka came in. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and took out a book since sitting and doing nothing got boring after a while. He noticed that some of the machines had been removed, surely a good sign. An hour passed and Sachi didn't stir. Suddenly...

_(Sachi's POV)_

_I opened my eyes to the same white room as before. "So that wasn't a dream..." I looked around and saw that my bed was near a window. Outside countless mobile suits were moving about as well as military personnel. "What the hell...?" I moved my head to the other side quickly and pain shot through my back._

"_Owwww... damn!" my voice was hoarse. I just realized that I was really really thirsty. I looked up and I saw a boy with blond hair and dark skin looking at me strangely._

"_Ummmm hi?" he spoke awkwardly. I fought the urge to smile._

"_Can I have some water?" Ugh I hated that my voice sounded so weird... way to make an impression... _

"_Sure... umm just a sec..." he got up and came back with a water canteen. "I'm not sure I should be the one doing this... Hell I don't even know if you're allowed to have water... Can you wait till I go find a nurse?"_

"_Yeah... It's not like I have much of a choice..." Questions popped into my head. Why was I here? What happened and more importantly were was my family?_

_Five minutes later a nurse came into the room with the same boy in tow. "...says she's thirsty but I wasn't sure if I should move her or give her some..." The nurse smiled at him and told him that he made the right choice since they didn't want to re-open my wounds. Wait a sec... wounds? When was I in a fight? While I thought about this the nurse gave me water by moving my oxygen mask while the boy looked on. Once she was done she checked a few other things on the machines, told me not to move around so much and if I was tired to get some sleep. I gave her a slight nod, moving too much hurt a lot. The boy sat down again and gave me a sheepish grin "Sorry that took so long." I blinked at him._

"_Where am I?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now no matter how long it took me to get them._

"_Carpenteria, you're with ZAFT so you're safe." he looked to the side when he said the word 'safe'. What did me mean by that? Damn... I can't remember... Think... THINK!!! I realized that I must have drugs in my system and that was probably why I couldn't remember everything! Fine I'll ask him then... it's easier that way... I'm too tired to bother thinking about it I might as well get the answer the simple way... Besides it's rude to just lay here and not talk to him..._

"_What happened?" As soon as I finished my question he looked at me again and I saw pity and sadness in his eyes. I wonder why... maybe he feels bad that I'm stuck in this bed and can't move?_

"_You don't remember?" I shook my head. He took a deep breath and started talking slowly and in a low voice."You're family was killed by Blue Cosmos about a week ago... We found you in your yard. You were barely alive..."_

_As soon as he finished talking I knew he wasn't lying. The memories came back to me.. The screaming, the blood, the fear and worst of all the bodies... I looked away from him. Sweat started to form on my forehead, the blankets were too warm, tears formed in my eyes. I was remembering it.. all of it...the memories wouldn't stop coming. The tears fell. I was finally able to kick off the blankets. There. I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to get up and leave. I didn't want to be here anymore... The more I tried to get up the more it hurt. Also that boy was trying to get me to lie down again. I bit him on his left forearm. "Ow!!! What the hell!!! Do you want to die!?" he was yelling at me. Whatever I don't care..._

_The door opened again and that same boy with the silver hair and blue eyes came in. By this time I was sitting up and I was trying to get out of the bed but all of the tubes on my arms weren't letting me. I yanked and they came loose. Pain shot through my arms and the rest of my body. Both of them, the boys, were trying to get me to lie back down but I was fighting them. They were yelling for a doctor. Finally one showed up, as soon as he saw what was going on he left and came back with a mean looking needle and another boy in a red uniform and blue hair. All three of them held me as the doctor shoved the needle in my arm. My body went limp and the last thing I saw was the boy with the silver hair._

"_Mother... Father... Na..." everything went black._

**Normal POV**

The doctor and two nurses worked hurriedly to put Sachi back into the bed and to get all of the tubes back to were they should be. They kicked Athrun, Dearka and Yzak out while they worked since they also had to change her bandages, as they were hoping wouldn't happen her wounds had opened up with all of her uncalled-for moving.

"What the hell did you tell her?" Athrun asked Dearka angrily.

"I didn't do anything! She asked me what had happened and I told her the truth! There wasn't any point in lying to her, she was going to find out anyway!" Dearka shrugged. "Plus she bit me!" He showed them his place where she had bitten him, the teeth marks were clearly visible.

"Did you even bother to think of what telling her would do?" Yzak wasn't yelling he spoke softly, glaring at Dearka.

"Well... no..." Dearka looked at the ground.

"Exactly, until she healed we shouldn't mention what happened to her." Athrun as usual was right.

The door opened and Nichol came in. "Huh? What's going on?" he looked at his team members in confusion. Athrun explain and once he was done Nichol punched Dearka in the arm.

"Ow!! Why is everyone so violent with me today. First the girl bit me and now meek little Nichol punches me? What the hell?!?" Dearka rubbed his arm were Nichol punched him. Nichol looked down and said "You deserved it. Think before you act." Athrun rubbed the back of his head "I don't think I've ever seen you hit someone before..." Nichol smiled. "I only hit him because that's the only was he seems to learn." Yzak snorted. "So true." Dearka glared. "You're no better."

Before the argument could continue the infirmary door opened and the doctor came out. He had blood on the front of his lab coat and was whipping off his hands. He looked at the four elite pilots and said coldly "She's stable for now. But from now on when you visit her don't say anything to upset her. We've put restrains on her so this incident won't repeat itself. She'll be awake in about 8 hours so come again tomorrow if you wish to speak with her. For now I ask that you leave and let her rest undisturbed." "Yes sir". All four of them left without so much as a protest.

**The Next Day**_Sachi's POV_

_When I opened my eyes the sun was bright, I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust. I tried to move to get more comfortable but found that my wrist were tied to the bed. Great, guess my little stunt yesterday didn't impress them... now I'm stuck here. Oh well... I knew that as soon as they made sure that I wouldn't try to escape again they would untie me but until then I would be the good little girl and wait. As soon as I was well enough I was leaving and I was going to get my machine, Eternal, and destroy Blue Cosmos no matter what the cost. I also knew that I could leave that much sooner if I healed myself but that would just cause a lot of trouble, not the mention the damned fever that would follow. Suddenly I remembered that the hangar was still opened. But I calmed down. I knew that if no movement was detected for 30 seconds after the hangar was still open it would close on it's own. Plus I knew that they didn't get there right when I passed out. I would have heard them. Good that meant that they didn't know about what Mother and Father had developed. The door opened and a nurse came in._

"_How are we feeling today?" she was smiling a big fake smile. I didn't answer. Why waste my energy on someone who didn't really care? She didn't bother to ask again. She checked all of the tubes and as soon as she was done she left. I looked out the window for a while and I realized that it wouldn't be boring looking out that window. Lots of stuff was happening. After a while I realized I was thirsty again... I wasn't about to call someone for help so I decided to wait until someone came in again. They wouldn't have heard me anyway I knew my voice wouldn't have carried because I knew it would be hoarse, again. _

_I didn't have to wait long, the door opened and when I looked I saw four boys come into the room, or should I say men? Oh it doesn't matter.__I realized that__three of them I had seen yesterday and there was a new one. He had green hair. They stopped when they saw that I was awake. The one that I had bitten yesterday stayed a little farther back than the rest of this friends. I fought the urge to laugh at him. The one with the blue hair got closer and started talking:_

"_Good morning. My name's Athrun Zala. What's yours?" hmm he must be the leader or something... he sounds so formal. Before I could speak the boy with the green hair started talking too._

"_Athrun you should let the rest of us introduce ourselves first. I'm Nichol Amalfi_."_he smiled at me. Then the one with silver hair spoke:_

"_Yzak Joule." Lastly the one with the blond hair spoke:_

"_Dearka Elsman"_

_I took a deep breath and spoke, my voice was even more hoarse than it had been yesterday. "Sachi Hibiki."_

**DUN DUN DUN...****bad way to end a chapter after I haven't updated in so long but I'll keep writing this week so expect another chapter soon. Probably in a week or two since school is dumping a bunch of stuff on us.****Once again I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter!!!!!!! Please don't hold it against me!!! Review please!!!!**


	5. Dreams

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

**Yay so even if I'm not getting many reviews I'm still going to update even if it is 10 pm! Great time to pick! To all of you who reviewed thanks a lot! I'll keep trying my best to update!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated! Well have fun reading!****Damn you foul Writers Block!! May you burn in the depths of Hell!!!!**

A few hours had passed since Sachi had woken up and spoken with the four pilots. Since then Sachi had fallen asleep again, against her own will. The four pilots were immensely curious about Sachi, but had decided to keep the questions to a minimum because of the earlier incident. While awake they told her where she was, she didn't seem to interested but she did speak with them a little. Her lack her conversation did frustrate Dearka the most but the others understood her need to be alone. Finally all the drugs in her system had taken over and she had fallen asleep again.

The doctors, who were at the moment unhappy with their patient because of her earlier escape attempt, told Athrun that she would be able to get out of bed and resume normal activities in about three weeks. That was only if she didn't strain herself uselessly like before and got plenty of rest. As soon as the doctors had told him this Athrun told everyone that they should leave since after all she was asleep and being there wasn't much use anyways.

_Sachi's POV_

_Dreaming. I know I have to be dreaming. Their is no way in hell that this is real. I blinked once, twice, three times and I squinted and looked around. I was in my yard back home and it was a sunny bright day._

_Mother and Father were sitting on the patio reading, Goku and Naoko were running around playing soccer. I blinked back tears. Maybe the whole Blue Cosmos thing was a dream or something. After all I do fall asleep outside a lot... I got up from the swing I was sitting on and a book fell on the ground. Yup I fell asleep after reading another murder mystery. So that was all a bad dream and everyone is still safe and alive! I smiled and got up and joined in Goku and Naoko's soccer game. I accidently kicked it too hard and it flew into the hedges near the woods that surround the house. After apologizing to the kids I ran to go get it. _

_As I bent down to retrieve it I heard a ear splitting scream. I dropped the ball and ran back towards the house. Goku must have found a snake again and scared mom... that's probably it, nothings wrong, everything's fine, it has to be. _

_I broke through the hedges and was greeted with a sickening sight. Blood was everywhere, empty bullet shells littered__the ground. I saw the bodies of my family, still dripping fresh, warm blood, looks of pain and horror still in their eyes. Mother and Father were in the stairs of the patio, Goku was lying face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood and Naoko was on her back, unmoving and still. All of them. No... NO!!! This isn't real... it's just another stupid nightmare!!!!! I have to stop reading those books!!!!! _

_I heard a groan quickly followed by a whimper. Looking up I saw that Naoko was still alive. My heart skipped a beat. I ran as fast as I could and bent down to her. _

"_Naoko? Look at me... it's ok you're going to be fine!" I took her small hand into mine, trying to comfort her, knowing that she wasn't going to make it. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and whispered: "Liar, everyone's dead because you exist, you should be dead too!"_

Normal POV

"Doctor! Doctor!! I need your help!!!" yelled a nurse.

Sachi was drenched in her own sweat, she was muttering in her sleep and she was moving way too much. The doctor pocked his head out of his office and sighed. He got up quickly and got a sedative.

"You should be able to do this yourself Nurse, I don't see why you must call me for every little thing. I was in the middle of my lunch." While reprimanding the nurse he sedated Sachi, told the nurse to keep an eye on her and went back to his lunch.

During this time the Zala team was doing routine maintenance on their machines. Conversation of course was centered around Sachi.

"So why do you think Blue Cosmos attacked her?" asked Nichol "She doesn't seem the type to get into trouble."

"Why would we know? We weren't there? And we don't even know why Naturals do what they do." replied a frustrated Dearka. They had been talking about Sachi non stop for the last hour and he wanted a change of subject.

"I'm just asking... no need to get mad..." replied Nichol. "So what do you think she'll do when she's all better? Maybe she'll join ZAFT or maybe she'll go back home, or maybe -"

"Nichol! Can we _please_ change the subject!" Dearka said "We've already talked about her enough and we don't know much about her anyways."

"Dearka's right Nichol, let's give it a rest for now." Athrun cut in with a sigh. He hated the fact that his team was arguing. At least it wasn't about the Legged Ship and the Strike.

"Well, I'm done. See ya." with that Yzak left.

As he made his way back to his living quarters he couldn't help but think back to when he found Sachi. She looked so broken, so fragile and she looked lost in all of that violence. If he would have seen her at a first glance he would have guessed that she was used to a rich life style. Never having known war, blood and death. But that was obviously different. He realized that while she had been trying to escape she was actually fighting intelligently. She wasn't just kicking and thrashing uselessly, she had calculated her moves. Though it was probably unconsciously because she was obviously in a panic but when he'd held her body trying to keep her from hurting herself he noticed that she had muscle underneath her delicate features. It wasn't much but it was there. He knew had she had her wits about her and was she uninjured that he would have been in serious trouble if she had decided to fight seriously. Oh well what was done was done. He opened the door to his room and fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

_Sachi POV_

_I woke up groggily, my nightmare was still fresh in my mind. What I wouldn't give to have someone to talk to. Well that person cannot be a nurse of doctor because I am tired of their fake smiles and concern! _

_I moved slightly in an effort to get more comfortable and I noticed that my wrist_s_ hurt. The restrains were still there and they had been tightened. I realized I must have been moving or something in my sleep and they thought I was trying to escape again. Great. I'm a prisoner here. Just great. Don't they know that civilians aren't supposed to be treated like this? Jeez... I want to get out of here just as much as they want me out. Looking out the window I saw the Nichol and Athrun walking outside. They had no idea how lucky they were. Looking towards the doors to the offices and the exit I realized that if I'm 'good' they'll untie these restrains! So now to be 'good'. Clearing my throat I call out:_

"_Nurse?!" as expected one runs out of one of the offices. _

"_Yes what's wrong? Do you need something?" another one of those famous fake smiles! Joy._

"_Yes can I please have some water?" I put on one of my best smiles making sure to look helpless._

"_Of course. I'll be right back!" as expected a few minutes later she's back with water. After she gives me some I ask her:_

"_Would it be possible for me to sit up in the bed? I want to be able to look out the window properly?" again I smile and look as helpless as possible. She nods and cautiously brings my bed up, making sure that nothing comes loose, restraints included. She smiles and asks me if I need anything else, reminding me that I won't be able to eat orally for a while. Smiling back I ask her if she could loosen of take off the restrains since they hurt. At this her smile fades, she tells me to wait a moment and comes back ten minutes later and starts undoing the restraints. _

"_The doctor told me to warn you that if you try anything we'll put them back on, afer all you can't forget that this is a military facility and we can't let a civilian wander around on her own especially if she's injured." _

_I smile at her, thank her and tell her that I understand. She leaves and I'm alone again. _

_I yawned. I can't possibly be tired again. I just woke up! Oh wait that's right they have me on painkillers. That would explain why I feel so numb. Mom did say that painkillers do make you more sleepy and they probably added sedative, that's probably another reason why my restraints were taken off... I yawned again. I wonder when those four boys will come again... with that last thought I drift back to sleep. _

**Alrighty then! That's another chapter! It is now 11.15 pm! Yays! I picked a great time to update my story! Lol well it is March break and tomorrow is Saturday! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all review too!!! I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if this chapter was short! It's four pages on word perfect... Well till next time!**


	6. Recovering

**Blessed Chapter 6: Recovering**

**Okies! Hallo everybody!! I know it's been a while since I've updated!! I'm sorry!! Between exams and work I've been really busy and now that I've gotten my new Mac I just wanna write on it so here I am. Please don't expect much from this chapter it won't be that long either. So without further ado on with the story!! Sorry if I didn't update on time also to those who got that message. Stupid work has me on full time plus I had to go to the university to get my parking pass and stuff like that so sorry! :( Also writer's block is being a real bitch too... UGH I hate when I have to struggle to find something... So this chapter will be very short! Also check out my Nightcrawler one shot it's almost done... it'll be up in the next week or so. I have two days off in a row on monday and tuesday so it'll be around that time**

A week had passed and Sachi was slowly being taken off her painkillers and sedatives. Needless to say she was starting to get restless. She was still in pain when she moved the wrong way but being able to stay conscious for more than five minutes was an added bonus. The four pilots had visited her often in the past week but most of the time she had been sleeping trying to regain her strength. Needless to say she was bored. She wanted to leave and go home, what was left of it anyways. She wanted to get into her mobile suit, find the men who killed her family and get her revenge. Sachi was angry, the nurses and doctors and most of all the four pilots had noticed this, Sachi had little patience for questions and general conversation, she would snap at the smallest thing, she even told the nurse to stop treating her like a kid, yelling at her and giving her the deadliest glare she could muster. Obviously that nurse didn't come near her unless she had too.

The door to the infirmary opened and two armed men came in heading for her. Wondering what they wanted she sat up straighter in her bed and put a neutral look of mild interest on her face. They stopped at her bed and without staying a word handed her some clothes and told her to get dressed. Arching an eyebrow and telling them that she would need her privacy to get dressed they turned around and she put the blinds around her bed and got dressed quickly, it would have been quicker but she was still very much in pain, it was a dull aching pain that didn't leave unless you stayed completely still which wasn't an option at the moment. The clothes were at least two sizes two big for her but she didn't mind seeing as how they wouldn't chafe at her bandages, it would leave her room to breathe and not feel closed in. Once she finished the two men took their position at either side of her and they left the infirmary.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sachi worry as to where she was being taken creeping in for the first time.

"To the morgue. We need you to I.D. the bodies that were with you when we found you, they need to be buried, they can't stay in the morgue forever we're fighting a war we need the room." replied the soldier at her left. His tone was forcibly neutral. He obviously didn't want Sachi to start to cry with him there.

"I see." She didn't know how to feel. The pain of losing her family was still fresh, this wasn't going to offer any kind of closure, if anything it would only make the pain more unbearable, it would make their deaths real. Finally after walking in a trance like state they got the the morgue, the door opened and the smell of death hit her like a punch in the gut. They walked in and she was led to four bodies at the end of a long row. Taking one short look at each of the deathly white calm faces of the people she loved she nodded and turned away from them.

"That's them." She didn't feel right. The room was sliding in and out of focus. She felt like she was going to be sick. Suddenly the room went black and she hit the floor.

**Sachi's POV**

_Waking up I realized that I was back in the infirmary. Thinking back I realized I had passed out after seeing the corpses of my family. Sitting up I looked around the room and realized that someone was yelling. _

_" - Shouldn't have taken her there! She wasn't strong enough yet and the shock alone made her pass out! What were you thinking!!" wow Athrun is pretty mad. Who knew he had it in him? _

_I got up and walked to the door and opened it. All four of them were there and they looked pretty intimidating, The doctor quickly replied_

_"I had no choice! The morgue was full and the base commander left me no other option!! It had to be done!" I got up and made my way to were everyone was standing, arguing pointlessly. I cleared my throat and all of them looked at me. Immediately I spoke before they could cut me off, telling me that I should be in bed and such._

_"It's fine, it had to be done sooner or later, and I probably passed our cu'z I was hungry..." As if on cue my stomach growled loudly. The doctor shoved Dearka out of the way and said he would get me something to eat. Good now he's gone and I can finally think without someone watching me all the time thinking I'm going to kill everyone. Ever since I had tried to escape the doctors and nurses all looked at me warily thinking that eventually I would kill everyone simply because of what they saw when I was badly injured and pumped full of morphine and who knows what else. Once my food was brought I sat down on my bed and began to eat._

_Everyone was silent watching me expectantly while I ate expecting me to say something about what I had done today in the morgue. But I had already decided that I would keep the last time I saw my family, dead or not, to myself. It was something only I was allowed to know because they were my family and I loved them. I didn't want anyone else to see them dead, I wanted them to be remembered as they had been when they were alive, laughing, happy and ... alive - so full of life. That memory of them lying dead on those cold metal tables for anyone to touch was mine alone, my burden to bear and no one else's, they were mine they belong to me they were my family. No one would ever touch them again, no one would hurt them even if I knew that they were dead already and that wasn't possible I still had the fierce desire to protect them from prying eyes and judging faces. My failing to protect them and seeing them dead was going to be my drive, that last memory of them would make me succeed in seeing those who killed them burn. It was mine._

_Suddenly tears streaked down my face and I didn't know were they came from. Why was I crying I thought I had shut that door tight, that my emotions were in check. I didn't want anyone to see me this way, I hated it when people felt bad for me, it was simply a wasted emotion. Pity had no place in my world, no one needed to waste their concern on me. I touched the tears willing them to stop. They didn't. They kept going, more tears than before. I dragged in a shuddering breath, trying to regain my composure. _

_All four of them were watching me, the emotion I hated clear on their faces, they pitied me. Immediately I became angry. It was no longer tears of sadness that rolled down my face but tears of fury._

_"Stop it! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I don't need your pity! GO AWAY!!" I gave them my deadliest glare hoping they would listen. Before I could react Nichol's arms were around my neck and he was hugging me tightly, whispering reassurances in my ear. Suddenly I couldn't stop, all the pain I felt simply left my body just like the tears were. I hugged him back and buried my face in his shoulder, let myself be comforted by a boy a barely knew. After what seemed like forever I stopped. I felt better, like I wasn't carrying the weight of my family on my shoulders anymore. I guess crying really does help in the grieving process. Finally I could really begin to heal, to recover._

**I know it's short and it's really late! I'm so sorry. I'm a really big procrastinator! I'll try harder I promise!! I'm going to finish my one-shot of Nightcrawler this weekend since I have it off (finally) and then I'll finish the chapter of my other story The Goddess Reloaded. Once again I'm very sorry for being so bad at updating, it all depends on my mood, if I'm not in a writing mood the story doesn't flow, but if I am it's so easy D!! I didn't make this chapter longer because this was about Sachi recovering nothing more. Next chapter will be a longer one!! Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you liked this chapter!!**


End file.
